One afternoon
by Lionrock21
Summary: A fun drabble to Go with Capsicle Iron man has always been a Fan of Captain america. Tony loves Peggy to so here is a dispiction of one of their afternoons together.


1977

Stark mansion.

-0-0-0-

"Come back here you little rascal!" Peggy teased following after the little boy. A wild grin plastered his features as he glanced back at her every few seconds to make sure he wasn't about to be caught.

"You are never gonna catch me skull!" He vibrantly shreiked stopping in his tracks and spinning around holding up his mini saucer they fashioned into a shield.

"Vut you see dear captain, I have an army yet you have only your dinner plate shield."

Peggy mocked in her best German accent.

"Peggy." He whined,"It's not a dinner plate is my shield. My mighty shield!"

"Oh sorry." She snickered dropping character, then she morphed back into the likeness of the red skull.

"I have an army, even with your mighty shield you will never defeat me!"

Tony smiled with his lack of front teeth and replied " well you see skull I have a shield and the ways I sees it goin down taint pretty for you!" He raised his trash top shield in the air victoriously. Then charged at Peggy.

Then he whispered.

"This is the part where is defeat you so you fall down." Peggy smiled and played along happily.

Falling melodramatically to the ground Peggy voiced her characters woes."Aaaaaah captein amerika! You scoundrel! I vill defeat you! Aaaahh"

"Ha" Tony galatantly stated. "And as always the great captain emerges victoriously. Right auntie Peggy?"

"Yes" She confirmed sitting up and pulling the small boy onto her lap and tickling him. " but what about the iron willed boy tony stark against the stone hearted Peggy!? Huh? Huh?" She questioned increasing the tickling whitch increased the boundless giggles from the child.

"What now?" The young Stark asked his hazel eyes brightening. "Can we play another game!? How about captain America versus the space race of aliens!?" He exclaimed shooting up from peggys' lap.

"Now one moment little man." Peggy calmly responded.

"What?" Tony asked looking her in the eyes. He was a very well behaved 7 year old.

"I have somthing for you." She stood up from the ground and strode over to the chair she had set her bag on when they first started playing. " you can't play the official part of captain America without an official costume." Pulling somthing From her bag she revealed It to the child.

When she pulled the outfit out of her bag Tony'S eyes' widened by tenfold. They had attained so much joy that they could have exploded. She unfolded it to show Tony the full costume. She had used a mixture of the real material used for Steves original costume and other fabrics she had found. It wasn't perfect but in the eyes of this child it must have meant to world.

"Thank you auntie!" He ran up and hugged her legs. SHe set the costume down and pulled him up into her arms.

"Anything for my little ironman." She kissed him on the cheeks hugged his tightly then set him down. "What are you waiting for my star to try it on."

One of the things Peggy found shocking besides the boys extreme vocabulary and politeness was his understanding of circumstances and being able to hand them. It always took a little bit for the tyke to warm up to her with the cold atmousphere of living in a mansion with your butler, but tony always seemed to know how to act. He also hid his emotions well at such a young age. That's where She got the nickname of Iron man. The starks where definatly a serious family. Howard had always been so lively but War hardens the best of us. Even so she had to give this boy a child hood one way or another.

Soon enough tony had emerged from the bathroom as the hero known as captain America. He stood tall holding his dinky sheild valiently. Then he yelled, "clear the streets people. Aliens Are rainin From the sky. Take cover!"

"Oh great Captain What ever shall we do?" Peggy flew to tonys' knees crying out. "Only you can Save us. But how? There is only one of you and 1000-"

"Do not worry my fair lady i will soon get the Jump on em and then swoop you off of your feet."

Giggling peggy picked him up a warned. "Haha i have tricked you oh great Captain. I am the Queen of the Aliens." She deepened her voice," we will start with america then move onto EUROPE!"

"Nooooo!" He cried in aunguish. Then he fake hit her with his sheild whixh resulted in her Setting him Back on the ground.

"I will get you Captain." Tony bolted out of the Room and Down the stairs. Peggy Chased after him her only quite his continueous whooping and hollering. Peggy continued Down the stairs until She heard a painful sounding Thump was followed by a Shreik of Pain.

"Peggy!" He cried out. Peggy darted to the Dineing Room where the sound orginated and found a Tony sitting on the floor sobbing and holding his face.

"Sweetie let me see!" Kneeling Down to his face Peggy remove his hands From his face. His hands where covered in blood. Luckily It was only his nose. Bloddy nose. She could deal with that. "Oh Honey oh no. Hold the bridge of your nose." Demonstrating how before She Dashcode to get some clothes for his nose. She returned to see a scowling Tony Stark. His face was a mixture between dissapointment and anger. "Whats wrong now Honey?"

"I ruined It!" He cried out."Captain america would never run into a table! I ran into a table Because im not Captain america!"

"You Are correct Sweetie. You arent Captain america. Steve Rogers was a scrawny kid From Brooklyn Who server his country. And your a Stark. Not just any Stark Tony Stark. You and Steve have one thing in common though. You have a heart of gold. And you always get Back up, even when you run into tables."

"After few minutes of cleaning up and a snack, the duo were found sitting on a couch reading a story.

"Um Peggy?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

There was a small pause and Peggy realized with.

"I Adore you Tony Stark." She Said hugging him tightly.


End file.
